Talk:Official Tailed Beasts
Oh gawd... --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 18:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) That's horrible. TEN TAILED FOX AND SNAKE? No man. That's horrible, and also the dude that wrote INFINITY tailed beasts is just the most overpowered dude ever. :The Ten Tailed fox is a product of a lack of creativity and a desire to godmode imo. Ten Tailed Snake at least makes sense and tries to be original, even if it does derive from Japanese mythology. ::I don't agree. I know he took inspiration from mythology. But even then 10 tails is too much. And it was 8 tails.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) 10 tailed snake My brother made the 10 tailed snake because tailed beast 1-9 were taken by the canon.......and the other bijuu are mythical or fantasy animals so why cant my brother use the Yamata no orochi as a bijuu.......because Tsykoyomi, amaterasu, kirin and susanno are all taken from shinto and japanses gods and myths and so is the kyuubi.....i dont want to start a fight im just asking why cant it exist?--Kyuuketsuki09 13:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ten tails has already been made by someone...and we have already enough like 11 tails and 12 tails, and even worse a 13 tailed...If you read the latest chapter of Naruto, you can see the history of the Ten Tails of the Bijuu. So...........ten tails is currently out of the option, i'm currently talking to Ten Tails about this. For now...we cannot accept anymore additional bijuus. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox In recent chapters of Naruto, the silhouette of the real ten tails is in the appearance of a Fox. My Ten tails has a back story, a decent Jichuriki and if any of you who are complaining about its originallity were smart enough to look (though it appears you are not) you will see that it has been defeated on numerous occasions, not making it a god mod. I will thank you to kindly shut up, as there are far worse things on this wiki that I have see ----> Kage Ryuu, Shyakugan ----> and so on, thank you and good day. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I didn'y know a Fox had one eye. Your Ten-Tails backstory isn't that good. Anything over 9 Tails IMO is overpowered and unneeded. Why do you want 10 tails? Favorite number? Just wanna be stronger than the 9-tails? It's stupid. Also the picture is useless. You recoloured the Kyuubi black. Good job. Just because there are worse things on this wiki (75% of this wiki is horrible. Overpowered.) that dosen't mean you should be let off.--Inferuno Ryuu 12:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, retard, look this way. This article is for Tailed-Beasts that are already made by Kishimoto, but that are used by characters in this wikia. So, good job, you just insulted one of Kishi's works, even though you like his manga. Yeah, I didn't like how you said that. :::--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' :::Hey shithead, look this way. I wasn't talking to you. The Ten-Tailed Fox wasn't made by Kishi. The Ten-Tailed BEAST NOT FOX. BEAST Was made by Kishi--Inferuno Ryuu 14:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Infernuno, A. the stuff that is mega overpowered and stuff is pretty old mostly. B. You are insulting Kishi because you say anything with more than 9 tails is stupid. C. 1,2 , 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ... to most but you, it seems like a ten tailed beast is pretty obvious, and C. Noone gives a shit what you think, so just GTFO. A. Sign Your name wanker. B. It's You're. C. I don't care if I'm insulting Kishi. The Ten-Tails was stupid anyway. D. Was I talking to you you tosser? E. I don't give a shit about what YOU think. So GTFO plonker.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) A. The sign thing I forgot. B. It's the INTERNET. Noone cares if I forget a space. C. Well, whether or not it was stupid, since this is naruto fanon,it's grounds for us to say that is possible. D. When you insult someone on a public site, it's pretty much open discussion. E. Well, more people give a shit what I think than you do. --Thepantheon 16:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse Is it OK if I change this to one of my chars. Now, it's under control of the Akatsuki, and that means one fight less... Kai - Talk 14:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC)